


The King's Maiden

by Loreley_9



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_9/pseuds/Loreley_9
Summary: She was his weakness, she'll be his death.





	The King's Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Hans is the king of the Southern Isles and Anna is not a princess but an humble castle maid from Arendelle captured by his men. At the first she hate him for been taken away from her kingdom and home but after different months things start to change for them, people don't like this change; the consul thinks that Anna enchants they're ruler but she just tries to change and melt his hard frozen heart. In this shot Hans invite her to a royal ball. 
> 
> A prequel of "I think I love you." 
> 
> Please remember that I'm not English so I could have write wrong some word and verb, help me to be a better writer.

 

 

**The King's Maiden**

 

 

 

 

She was beautiful.

 _Damn_ so beautiful.

 

 _She is my weakness, she’ll be my death._ He thought. He knew that inviting Anna to the ball was a dangerous idea, but watching her in a princely dress and comb, red lips and bright eyes with her strawberry blonde hair down except the silver hairpins back … made him forget everything and all around was faded.

 

“Are you ok my majesty?” She asked softly.

 

_My majesty?!_

 

Hans tried to wake up and coughed. “It’s ok! I’m fine.” He continued. “Let’s go now, we’re late.”

He offered his arm to her.

 

“Wait!” Anna said in front of him. “H-how do I look?” She seemed worried.

 

Hans couldn’t speak. “You look…” _beautiful, amazing?_ “Good… very very good.” He added softly.

 

She blushed

 

_My God_

 

She took timidly the arm and they advanced to the ballroom.

 

Her hand was tightening his harm. “Your majesty_”

 

“Just _Hans_ for you tonight.”

 

She stared at him for a second. “Hans, I’m nervous. I’m not a princess, I’m just a simple maiden.”

 

“You are a princess tonight, _you are_ with me now and you don’t have to worry about anything, do you understand?”

 

Anna swallowed. “Y-yes, thank you.”

 

He just nodded and softly smiled. Sincerely, he was worried and annoyed for the comments and toughs from the members of council and others guests. Voices was running in the castle about his attention for Anna in the lasts months, Hans don’t minded anything about other people but he didn’t want them to think he was a weak king who have a crush with a stranger castle maid.

And the most important thing, he absolutely did not want them talk bad of Anna. He didn’t love Anna, such a foolishness, he was just… _sympathizing_ with her. It was just a ball after all.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

She smiled. “Yes.”

 

Every eyes was on them, or better, on Anna. She could cover every girl and woman there with her beauty but he wouldn’t allowed to be prejudiced for Anna.

 

He was the king, everything he wanted he would have it without worry of others. He wanted to think it always, he needed to remember it to himself. 

 

After some minute, people started to approach them, smiling, talking and men asked a dance to Anna. She looked at him for some help.

 

“I’m sorry but Lady Anna have already reserved a dance with me.”

 

She just smiled at them and then to Hans so he asked: “Would you like to have a dance with me, princess?”

 

“But I don't know how to dance!” She said in panic.

 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll guide you.”

 

So they’re danced together all through the ball without worries about people.

 

***

 

“Did you like this night?” Hans asked escorting her to her room.

 

“Your maje- Hans, I did love it. Thank you for this opportunity, I don’t think to deserved it.” She said looking down.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m no one to important, just a useless castle maid.”

 

“You’re not useless Anna! And don’t forget that you are _my_ personal castle maid and no-one can talk against something or someone of mine, never.”

 

She stared at him for different instant and jumped to reach him and she hugged him. “I think I don’t hate you anymore, definitely.” She whispered. 

 

 _Fuck everything and everyone._ He smiled at her and took a good look of her.

“You know you’re beautiful?” He suddenly said, and before she could answer he grabs her for hips and kissed her soft lips.

“My God Anna, what are you did to me? I think I like you.”

 

She trembled. “Maybe I like you too.”

 

He smiled ironically. “Maybe?”

 

“Maybe very much.”

 

But before he could kiss her again she was already in her room.

 

“See you tomorrow, Anna. I recommend you, be early and call me ‘majesty’. Nothing is changed at work, ok?”

 

“Of course, Hans”. He hear her from inside. Last smile and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and you want, I'll try to write some other shot of this shot. Let me show in the comments with your consideration.


End file.
